


Life in Pink

by hunnyfics



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Fluff, La vie en rose, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnyfics/pseuds/hunnyfics
Summary: When you kiss me heaven sighs.And though I close my eyes,I see la vie en rose.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Life in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> i am very touch starved. i am also very tired so that's a bonus 10 points!! :D
> 
> snufmin is what keeps me going. the way tove wrote both of them and their bond,, it just warms my heart so much hshsgsgshsgsf
> 
> i know in canon moomin really likes the waltz, so why not write a super cheesy fanfic with him slow dancing with snufkin? i could lie and say that i'm practicing writing but,, mmm yummy romance
> 
> i hope won't regret this :^)

Fireflies lit up the scene, the tinted river splashed the environment with a wave of nostalgia.

Although there were no flowers near them, Snufkin swooned over his surroundings. Formality isn't his favorite vibe, but he'd make an exception for Moomin. The soft wind sang a gentle tune. Moomin had one paw on Snufkin's back, the latter placed his on Moomin's shoulder. They interwined fingers before Moomin leaned closer and booped Snufkin's nose, giggling shyly as they pulled away.

It was almost hard to believe that they would end up this way. Almost.

It was a warm Autumn night. The deep blue sky had small purple hues, reflecting on the flowing river. White stars glistened, bright fireflies swayed, they complimented the full moon. Tall grass and thin leaves followed the rhythm of the blowing wind, Snufkin's green hat dangled from a branch. Lovely tension filled the air and it was all they could think about.

Snufkin's honey brown eyes met Moomin's blissful blue ones. The sensation was euphoric, with all the lively colors around them, pink glowed the brightest hue. They danced all night, with warm smiles sewn on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short cuz i wrote this at 3am i'm so sorry--


End file.
